


Argument of a Thousand Words

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020, day 3 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce and Clark argue about Bruce getting hurt. Bruce doesn't understand the big deal about it until Clark tells him why.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Argument of a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of SuperBat Week 2020! Enjoy!!
> 
> Prompt: Day 3 - Arguing

He and Clark have their fair share of arguments. They probably argue more than they should in a relationship but somehow they always manage to make it work. Bruce knows Clark loves him and he hopes Clark knows that he loves him back. However, sometimes there are arguments that even Bruce wonders if they’ll come back stronger from it. If they’ll recover enough to go back to the way things were.

“No, because you’re just being your usual arrogant self!” Clark yells, starting to walk away.

Bruce follows, his anger rising. “Me? What about you, Mister I can do it all?”

Clark scoffs, reaching the top of the stairs that will lead him from the cave to the main building. “No! You’re the one who jumped in front of that blast!”

“It was Kryptonite, Clark, what did you expect me to do?” he shoots back, still following.

Clark exits the cave. “I could have handled it.”

“Bullshit!” Bruce yells, pointing an accusatory finger at Clark. “How in the hell would you have done that, huh? It was kryptonite, for God’s sake!”

“I don’t know, I just would have.” Clark turns to him abruptly. “And then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”

“Is this what this is about? Me getting hurt?”

“It’s about you getting hurt in my defense!” Suddenly, all the fight seems to evaporate from Clark’s body. His shoulders slump and his face becomes crestfallen, frown setting in place. “Because of me.”

Bruce feels all the anger leave him, instead replaced with sympathy and love. “It was my choice to jump in front of that blast, Clark.”

“Yeah, but look at you.” Clark vaguely gestures towards him. Bruce knows Clark is referencing his broken ribs and concussion. “You got hurt pretty badly.”

Bruce sighs and walks up to Clark, grabbing ahold of his hands and squeezing them. “It’s all part of the job, you know this.”

Clark nods. “Yeah, I know but that doesn’t mean I don’t hate it.”

Bruce smiles at him reassuringly. “I know.” He shrugs. “And you know, if it had been you who got hit by that beam,” he places a hand on Clark’s chest. “I would be feeling the same way you are right now.”

A small smile graces Clark’s face, making Bruce feel a little better. He nods. “I know you would be.” He pulls Bruce closer and wraps his arms around him, squeezing firmly but carefully. “I love you.”

Bruce buries his face into Clark’s shoulder, breathing him in deep. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
